Where We Belong
by The Perfect Girls
Summary: What if Conner, Mellisa, Jeremy, And Will went to SVH from the start? How much would change?
1. Jessica

AN: Okay first there are some things you need to know about my fic, cause I changed a lot in the SVH world. -Melissa is Jeremy's sister. -Will and Melissa have never been together. -Conner's a bit different because he younger and more worry free. -Some of the SVHSY characters attend SVH. That's about it. I hope you enjoy my story and please review!  
  
Jessica:  
  
Detention-the place most kids feared despised, and where I always ended up. Thanks to my pal Lila Fowler and her schemes that never work. And on top of that so what if I didn't do the math homework for the last few days? Is it a crime? I think not. (I had better things to do such as de lint my socks) so really there still wasn't a reason for me to be sitting here in detention hall, bored out of my mind, staring at the black board, cause I didn't answer a few lame math questions. Mr. Marquette had left the room a while ago to check if everything was working smoothly in the office. His return was doubtful. So why was I still here? Well I said doubtful not impossible and I don't want to be stuck in detention hall tomorrow (I probably would be anyway but still...) especially since Elizabeth and I had planned to go on a shopping spree as preparation for the dance this Friday.  
  
The only other person in the room with me was Conner McDermott, a serious bad boy with the dreamiest eyes. Even though Conner was sixteen and Elizabeth and I were fifteen he hung out with us sometimes. Liz was seriously crushing on him.  
  
"So why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"UN completed homework is unacceptable" I answered mocking are math teacher Mrs. Fye.  
  
He chuckled. "So is Liz going to the dance with anybody yet?" His face was blank but there was a small trace of hope. Maybe he liked her?  
  
"Not that I know of" I said moving my desk over to his. It was time for a snoop. 


	2. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
"I NEED to use the phone!" I yelled pushing my way past my mom and into the den. Where are phone was kept. Jessica and I had been hanging out (When she finally got out of detention) and she had some serious scoop on Conner-my crush. Apparently he had given her his phone number on a piece of paper witch she was supposed to then deliver to me. Guys. How hard would it have been to do it himself? Well whatever, I needed to call him...like now! Steven already had the line tied. "Steve I NEED the phone. Can you please get off?" I demanded. But since he never listened to me anyway he did not.  
  
He smirked. "Why should I?"  
  
I pretended to be lost in thought. "Oh yeah cause I'm your favourite little sister?" He still didn't hang up. "Okay we'll make a deal you get off and I don't tell mom you broke he favourite vase."  
  
That actually worked cause he muttered a quick "Bye man," and was off. I picked up the phone and dialed Conner's number. It wasn't till his mom (I'm guessing) answered the phone that I realized I had been holding my breath. While Mrs. Sandborne went to retrieve her son I practiced what I would say to him. "Yo, sup" Uh no I've never been one to use slang. "Heyyyyyy" nah I sounded like I had slurred. Frustrated I blurted out the next thing that came to mind "Bonjour!!!!!"  
  
A male voice answered "Sorry my French isn't that good."  
  
I flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh, its okay I speak English. Its Elizabeth." I didn't know if I was imagining things but I thought he perked up at the sound of my name.  
  
"Oh, Hey!" (Yup he is defiantly happy to hear from me.YES, YES, YES!!!!!! Okay I'm calm.)  
  
"So," I continued, "You asked me to call?"  
  
"Yeah about that..." 


	3. Melissa

Melissa  
  
"Urgh!" I screeched. "I broke a nail!" This was truly teen's labor! We had movers so why did I have to help carry in some items? I let the edge of the box drop forcing my brother Jeremy to take on all the weight. He almost dropped it in the process.  
  
"What is your problem?" he shouted. "There's glass in here you know." Blah, blah, blah, why did he have to state the obvious?  
  
"My manicure is ruined." I pouted. "Do you know how much it will cost me to get this fixed?"  
  
He snorted, actually snorted. "You mean how much dad will have to pay." He firmly grabbed the box and trudged upstairs. Excuse me if I was in a crabby mood, it wasn't my idea to move. I mean who wants to leave Florida for Canada? Definitely not me! Anyway I was so not ready for a new school (where the only person I knew was my bro. How lame is that?), new friends, and a new life...ok so I was ready for new guys but still. 


	4. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
Three minutes after I entered history class Jessica passed me a note. Which was actually record time for her.  
  
So did u call him?  
  
CALL WHOM?  
  
Conner that's who!  
  
YUP  
  
So wuts the sitch?  
  
HE ASKED ME TO GO WIT HIM 2 THE DANCE! :)  
  
Cool did u say yes?  
  
DUH DO I HAVE 2 ANWSER THAT!  
  
LoL u could. Hey Mr. Quimbly giving us the evil eye we better stop!  
  
I honestly tried to concentrate on history class but my mind kept wandering off to Friday night and most importantly Conner! A knock at the classroom door jolted me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Class today we have a new student." Mr. Quimbly began. I would like you all to welcome Melissa Fox." Jessica and I shot each other a quick glance, what kind of name was Melissa Fox? "Melissa would you like to tell us about yourself?"  
  
Melissa cleared her throat. "Well for starters you can call me Liss and (she shot a glance at the guys) I'm single. (I could already tell from the girl's bossy tone that we wouldn't get along) My brother and I were forced to come to this...this school (now she badmouths are school!) when we moved here from Florida." Melissa put extra emphasis on the word Florida as if we were all supposed to be impressed. Let me tell you, I've gone to Florida for vacations and it's not all that! Melissa hurried to her seat, which was right next to Jessica and me. After what seemed like hours of boring note taking we finally got a work period. Jessica waited point five seconds before she was bombarding me with questions.  
  
"What are you going to wear I mean you have to impress Conner! Is he picking you up in his CAR? Was he romantic when he asked you? On a level from one to ten how hot do you think Conner is?" She looked at me expectantly since I had yet to answer her. I felt a sharp pain in my side and turned around to see that, Melissa was sitting there jabbing her pencil in to my hip.  
  
"Whose Conner?" She hissed.  
  
Before I could answer Jessica bounced over to Melissa. "Conner is Liz's boyfriend!" she exclaimed loudly so that the whole class heard her. (She is my best friend but she still annoys me) a few girls shot me jealous glances and I couldn't help but feel proud even though he wasn't my BF...yet! 


	5. Melissa

Melissa  
  
I dodged my way though the crowd of teens in the lunchroom till I reached Jessica and Elizabeth, surprised to see a few guys sitting with them. One was extremely hot with the most amazing green eyes the other was pretty good looking, brown hair, muscular and the third was my bro. He made friends quickly. But then my brother doesn't qualify for a guy he's more like a rodent.  
  
"Hi," I sang staring directly at the green-eyed hottie.  
  
Jessica looked at me funny. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I flipped my blond hair over my shoulders. (One of my flirtatious gestures.) I took a seat beside Elizabeth and flashed them all a smile. "Well it felt like we just clicked in class, I know we'll be great friends!"  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes but Elizabeth smiled and introduced me to their friend's. "K, that's Conner." She gestured to the hottie. "That's Will." The muscular one. (He looked like my bro. But only uglier.) "And that's Jeremy. He's new just like you."  
  
I smirked. "Like duh! He's my brother!"  
  
Jeremy looked at Jessica "Unfortunately." He said through a mouthful of burger. (Charming)  
  
Conner got up. "Yeah so I need to study, he waved his arm in Jeremy's direction. We better get going dudes."  
  
Jessica burst out laughing. "You study?" She sputtered.  
  
Conner pretended to look offended. "Hey it could happen." He started to leave but turned around instead. "Opps, I almost forgot something." He grabbed Elizabeth and gave her a big hug goodbye. Elizabeth was smiling so huge I thought she had split her face in two. Then he and his crew walked off.  
  
"Urgh!" Jessica groaned. "You are so lucky that the guy you like likes you back."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Will's gonna ask you to the dance just wait. "  
  
"Easy for you to say you have a date...with CONNER!"  
  
Elizabeth 's smile faltered a bit. "Yeah one date, our first. Its not like I'm his girlfriend."  
  
I snorted. "Well with hair like that its no shock you aren't!"  
  
Jessica glared at me. " Elizabeth I want to be early for are next class are you coming or would you rather keep this thing company?" Jessica had asked, but it seemed more like an order. Elizabeth got up dumping the rest of her salad in the trash as they went. Across the room I saw Conner and his friends goofing around throwing cutlery in the Dumpster. Conner really was hot. I really wanted a boyfriend. I always had a boyfriend. I hate being lonely. So what if Elizabeth kinda was going out with him. We weren't friends or anything. That girl should have been thankful I talked to her. I always followed that rule, friends before boyfriends. But Elizabeth wasn't my friend and Conner was really, really HOTT! I always get what I want and right now I want Conner and no one is going to keep me away! 


	6. Conner

Conner  
  
"Score!" I leered, staring Jeremy down. The guy was good at basketball and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't great. I mean, I am captain of the team. Jeremy wanted to try out so we went one on one. The guy needed practice. "That makes what man? 12 to 3?"  
  
Jeremy laughed "I was going easy on you."  
  
I intercepted his shot and easily made the basket. "Yeah, going easy huh?!" I smirked  
  
Jeremy took a swig from his water bottle. "So wuts up wit you and Elizabeth?"  
  
I sat down on are hammock in need of a rest. "I really don't know."  
  
Jeremy chuckled. "But are you like a couple?"  
  
I swiped my arm across my forehead covered with sweat. "I said I don't know! Whats with the game of twenty questions?"  
  
Jeremy was about to answer when his sis showed up at the bottom of my drive way shouting. "Like come on J its time to like book!"  
  
Jeremy groaned. "LIKE later." He mocked. "We ain't done are basketball game yet!"  
  
Melissa stared him down. "Well am I invited?" I sighed SHE could play basketball. Yeah, right.  
  
Jeremy laughed. "Since when have you got any skill?"  
  
"Since now!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey." A female voice greeted. I turned and saw Jessica heading are way. Impulsively I peered around her checking if Elizabeth was there.  
  
Jeremy flashed his trade mark grin. "Hey Jessica." He said holding his hand out for a high five but Jessica didn't notice.  
  
"Yo." I said distracted. To bad Liz wasn't in sight. I guess Jessica was alone.  
  
"So." She said in a WAY to chipper voice. "Is Will here?"  
  
Jeremy waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey Jessica." Jessica tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"No he's at hockey practice." I finally answered.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah well I got to go, see ya!" I knew that Jessica was only leaving cause Will wasn't here. That girl was never busy. Her motto was "I do my homework...if there is nothing better to do." I laughed at the memory.  
  
Jeremy ran after Jessica. "Hey!" he called frantically.  
  
"Hey." Jessica mumbled.  
  
Jeremy smiled shyly. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
Jessica seemed oblivious of Jeremy's company. "Whatever."  
  
I turned back to Melissa the only visitor remaining at my house. "So" I said. "You got skill you show it. One on one."  
  
She took my hand "Why don't we go to the school court?" To bad Elizabeth wasn't here she would look so hot in Melissa's top.  
  
"Fine." I smirked mischievously. "Lets go." This girl was gonna need a hospital when I was done with her. 


	7. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
"Yuck, to frumpy!" I grumbled.  
  
Jessica laughed. "That dress makes you look like Cinderella gone wrong!"  
  
I stock out my tongue. "Did you have to rub it in?" But it was true she was right. I threw the orange frumpy dress in the reject pile. Finding a dress for this dance was harder then I thought. We were in Fashion Train. The coolest place to shop, and still I was yet to find a dress. Jessica handed me a new pile of hopeful's. She had already found her dress. Black THIN straps low cut and it shimmered when the fabric was moved. I slid the red fabric over my body. Sensing that this was finally the one. It was a two piece. The red sleeveless blouse and the long red shirt went perfectly with my features. It clung to all the right places showing off my curves. The top was cropped showing off some of my tanned stomach. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I came out of the change room and put on a mini fashion show for Jessica doing a little dance.  
  
She clapped. "Conner is gonna faint when he sees you"  
  
I bowed "Thank you, thank you." I turned the price tag over in my hands. The second I read it my face paled. "$200!" I yelled.  
  
Jessica sucked in her breath. "Wow" I scrambled to open my purse, frantically searching for an extra fifty bucks.  
  
"Urrrr! This is not happening!" I started heading towards the dressing room.  
  
" Wait." Jessica called "How over budget is it?"  
  
I almost tore of the top. "$50 bucks!" Jessica opened her wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill then slid it under the change room door.  
  
"I can't accept your money."  
  
Jessica gestured towards her shoes. "Believe me. I oh you remember."  
  
"Since when?" I shot back.  
  
"Since I glued your sneakers into a chair leg in third grade forever ruining them."  
  
I changed into my regular cloths picking up the fifty-dollar bill as I exited the change room. "I guess I can accept it, but those shoes were more then fifty bucks!"  
  
Jessica covered her face with her hands. "Still on the guilt trip here?"  
  
I handed my dress to the cashier. "I will never forget my beloved shoes. " I teased. After are purchasers were made we headed to 'I scream' for frozen yogurt. Through the window I cold see a group of kinds from our school, loners and happy go families. We placed our orders and made our way to the back of the restaurant.  
  
"This is gonna be the best dance ever!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't rub it in." Jessica griped.  
  
"Sorry little miss grumpy, what's up?"  
  
"I still don't have a date." The waiter placed our orders down in front of us and I started to dig in. Jessica' reaction was to stir her yogurt till it was a fine liquid.  
  
I sighed. "Will will ask you and if he doesn't someone even better will."  
  
Jessica glared at her yogurt. "There is no one better then Will." I spooned the tasty treat in my mouth.  
  
"Sure." I said sarcastically. "And I married Enrique Iglesias." Jessica didn't answer she just continued giving her yogurt the evil eye. A bell dinged signaling that a customer had entered. I peered over the top of our booth. Conner was heading towards the counter (looking totally cute as usual) WITH Melissa! 


	8. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
I watched as Liz shot Melissa another death glare and Conner finally noticed us, waved and took a seat at our table next to Elizabeth. Annoyed, Melissa sat next to me with a loud grunt.  
  
Conner put his arm around Elizabeth. "What were you hot chicks up to today?" he asked.  
  
I laughed teasingly. "Liz was shopping for a hot dress for your date."  
  
Conner chuckled then turned so he was facing Elizabeth. "You could wear a potato sack and still look good."  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "Sure I can see myself in a potato sack." She said sarcastically, but I could tell she was flattered.  
  
Melissa cleared her throat. "Hello I'm here!" She sniped.  
  
"Yes you are, unfortunately." I muttered. Melissa removed her nail file and started perfecting her nails. Conner stared at her bug eyed.  
  
"Yes." She said rudely "Do you have a starring problem?"  
  
Conner rolled his eyes and he and Liz exchanged glances. "You bring your nail file to a restaurant?" he questioned.  
  
Melissa put away her file. "Well I must look my best."  
  
I looked at the clock. "Uh, Liz its time to go." Elizabeth removed Conner's arm from her shoulders and got up. We gathered are things while Melissa snickered in the background.  
  
"Is it your whittle bed time?" she taunted. We ignored her.  
  
"Bye guys" I called out. Conner helped Liz get her coat on as I paid for our dessert. We said our good-byes and left. Melissa stayed behind with Conner. Normally I wouldn't care but Liz griped about it the whole way home...not that I was really listening my mind had kind of wandered off into Will-Land. That guy better ask me out soon or I was gonna rip my hair out. Metaphorically speaking. 


	9. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
"Ouch!" I snapped rubbing my sneaker where I had stubbed it on my locker. So far this morning had sucked. I had a double History period, injured myself countless times, and lost my favourite hair clip! I stuffed my useless textbooks into my locker grumbleing the whole time.  
  
"Hey!" Conner called surveying my tight blouse with a grin. He reached over and helped me shut my now bulging locker door. He looked unusually happy today. His eyes were gleaming and his smile never faded.  
  
"Whats up?" I asked.  
  
His eyes widened. "Nothing I just made up my mind about an important issue."  
  
I narrowed my eyes Melissa better not be the reason for his happy go lucky personality today. "Oh really, what was it?"  
  
He smiled. "I really want to do something else right now." His face became serious and he leaned in so his nose almost touched mine I could feel his breath on my neck...he leaned closer and I tilted my head upward when-  
  
"Oh My God!" Melissa squealed breaking the spell Conner had over me. We jumped apart and I glared at Melissa with my best you are lucky to still be living stare (that I had stolen from Jess of course). I rolled my eyes. That annoyance, I know Conner was going to kiss me!  
  
"What is it Melissa?" I muttered.  
  
She handed Conner a piece of paper. "I got an A on my history exam."  
  
Conner shrugged. "That's...great...for you."  
  
Melissa linked her arm through his. "We should celebrate!" Conner wrapped his free arm around my waist and the three of us walked towards the lunchroom.  
  
I sprawled onto the cafeteria booth grasping my lunch tray tightly. The key (s)lime pie was the only decent thing on the menu. I spooned a small amount into my mouth pursing my lips. It was horrible.  
  
Conner took a seat next to me. "Oh, pie." He reached over and grabbed my whole slice shoveling it into his mouth.  
  
I winced. "Yuck how can you eat that?"  
  
He patted his stomach. "A mans got to eat."  
  
I laughed. "Man, since when." He put his arms around my shoulders pulling me closer to him till we were snuggled together. I lay my head on his shoulder. He turned his head around so that once again he was in range of my lips. I leaned forward eager for contact. A booming voice interrupted our actions.  
  
"Mr. McDermott this is not a dating service. During lunch you eat. During school you work, you never kiss your girlfriend, and Elizabeth I'm disappointed in you." Our gym teacher Mr. Oxford loomed over us his moustache blocking his huge scowl.  
  
'Psycho' Conner mouthed. I retained my laughter but when he walked away it came out full force. A tear slipped down my face and Conner wiped it away with his thumb. I loud crash sounded from the other side of the lunchroom and I turned to see just as Conner leaned in to attempt a kiss once more but his mouth met my earlobe. How embarrassing.  
  
"Sorry." He said meekly. We walked off to class in silence.  
  
"Thank god it's the end of the day." I told my friend Enid. We hung out since Jessica wasn't in my science class. "I'm so happy I could kiss the floor."  
  
Enid looked at the dirty scuffed floor. "Please don't." Enid started telling me some story about math class that was supposed to be funny...I think. As I walked past the eraser room the door opened and I was pulled in, the door closing behind me. Conner stood there.  
  
"What are you-" Conner cut me off with his lips. They met mine once, twice, three times, honestly I lost count. All I know was that it was the single most amazing moment of my life. Really, I mean it this time.  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
The flower grew and grew as numbers danced around the petals. The flower turned into a phone and it rang and rang.  
  
"Jess! Jess! Jessica!" Elizabeth jolted me out of my very awkward dream. I lifted my head off my math textbook rubbing some newsprint off my cheek. My actions weren't focused yet and I knocked off some of my mums flower arrangements before locating where Liz was standing.  
  
"Hey." I mumbled.  
  
There was a UN human squeal and a sentence said so fast it sounded like "Connerkissedme!"  
  
I sighed. "Excuse me? In English please?"  
  
There was a giggle then, "ConnerKissedMe!."  
  
I groaned. "I was sleeping this better be good."  
  
Another giggle. "It is. Conner KISSED me!!" I walked over to my fridge in need of some diet sprit.  
  
"What!" I exclaimed. "This is big. No wait this is HUGE!"  
  
Elizabeth sucked in her breath. "Yes and it was more then once."  
  
I choked on my sprit. "So you made out." I sputtered.  
  
She laughed. "Oh yeah!"  
  
I placed down my green mug. "Aren't you like going to fast?"  
  
Elizabeth ignored my remark. "We didn't sleep together or anything" I threw my mug in the sink.  
  
"Jessica, Elizabeth!" My mom called. "Dinner!" Feeling relieved I hurried away to wash up. I couldn't say I wasn't jealous. She had the perfect boyfriend and was entirely in love unless Conner was some great UN discovered actor. Washing my hands I started to feel sad was I boring or something? Why didn't Will like me? He never told me he didn't; maybe I'll ask him to the dance myself. Yeah, no matter how frightened of rejection I was I am going to call him. Now.  
  
"Dinner! Jessica get a move on!" Or maybe after dinner. 


	11. Jeremy

Jeremy:  
  
Thursday. Which makes two days left till the dance. Two days left to ask Jessica out. Two days left to...something.  
  
"Switch! Next shift!" My gym teacher called. We were playing soccer and the old teams were rotating. My turn was in about 10 minuets.  
  
"Dude, What's up?" Conner asked taking the spare seat on the bench next to me. Conner grabbed his water bottle and took a sip. The guy had scored four times which was why he was now dripping sweat.  
  
"Nothing man." I answered.  
  
He sprayed some water in his hair. "You ask Jessica to the dance yet?"  
  
I sighed. "Not yet but I will at lunch."  
  
Conner chuckled. "Sure that's what you said the last four days."  
  
I groaned in annoyance. "I mean it this time."  
  
Conner started tying his sneaker. "Sure, anyway Liz is totally into me." I slouched lazily accidentally kicking some girl's ankle.  
  
"Ow." She yelled shooting me a scowl.  
  
"How do you figure?" I replied.  
  
Conner started on his other sneaker. "We totally made out yesterday."  
  
I laughed. "Cool." We gave each other high fives.  
  
"Switch, next shift!" Ms. Anniston yelled. I got on the court. Yep I was going to ask Jessica out right after this. Hopefully I didn't smell to rank. 


	12. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
"Go!" I hissed pushing Jessica towards Will's locker. She clutched her locker door so hard her fingers turned white.  
  
"I can't." She said feebly.  
  
"Can't you?" I hedged. Once more I shoved her towards Will. Her face was a mask of terror but she went the rest of the way herself.  
  
"HI" She said.  
  
Will lifted his head from his motorbike magazine. "Yo, did you want something?"  
  
Jessica started twirling her hair round and round her finger. (A nervous gesture.) "Yes." She replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" the sentence came out in a whoosh and for a second I thought he never understood but he put away his magazine.  
  
"I guess," He answered.  
  
Jessica' smile grew, and grew till she glowed. "Yeah, so pick me up at seven o'clock tomorrow tonight, ok?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Jessica put her hair back in place. "Oh yeah. The gangs getting together at four o'clock tomorrow for a little before party at 'I scream' wanna come?"  
  
He shrugged again. "Sure."  
  
Jessica flashed a smile. Then she bounced (not really BOUNCED) away. "Yes!" she yelled giving me a high five.  
  
"Come on," I added. "Its lunch time." Conner caught up with us half way. "Hey." He said giving me a small kiss.  
  
Jessica backed away. "I'll meet you there." She told me then was off.  
  
"Hey you." I said.  
  
Conner grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secluded corner of the hall. "I was heading out for lunch and a then the movies. Wanna come?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "You won't have enough time to see the whole movie unless-."  
  
Conner cut me off. "Unless I skip school." He finished.  
  
"What?" I blurted. A passing teacher shot us a glance and Conner pulled us further in the corner.  
  
"Come on Liz." He prompted. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"  
  
I peered around, the coast was clear. "Yes but this is really wrong."  
  
Conner frowned. " Fine I'll go without you." He glared at me and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" I called. "I'll come but first I have to give Jessica something."  
  
A smug smile crossed Conner's face. "Fine, but hurry." I nodded. Jessica and I arranged it so that she calls out here for her name and mine when the supply teacher takes attendance and they would never know I was gone. I'd be back for science class though. Then Conner and I snuck out. I knew it was wrong but? Well you do the math. Cute guy+movie+fun- teachers&school=Duh! 


	13. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
"Jessica! Over here!" Jeremy called. I spun around and saw him siting in my usual table. It was basically empty since Liz and Conner decided to be wild. I slid into the seat next to him looking around for Will. He never hung out with us if Conner wasn't there.  
  
"Hi" I said.  
  
"Hi" He replied. I saw him eyeing the chocolate cake on my plate noticing the gross pudding on his tray. "So you're a fan of the pudding huh?"  
  
He snorted. "Hell no. I'm a chocolate cake kinda guy." I picked up the cake and took a bite.  
  
"UMMMMM." I teased. "This is the best cake in the world!"  
  
He grabbed the cake from my hand and shoved it in his mouth. "It sure is." He replied. "To bad you don't have any."  
  
I punched him playfully. "Heyyyyyy you are such a pig."  
  
He laughed. "I really am."  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him. "Cake thief. I am going to report this." He grabbed my chocolate milk.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." He mocked. I took his orange juice. Are usual trades. He rolled up his tin foil and threw it in the garbage. "Score!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and hit him once again. "Jessica." He said his face turning serious. "Do you want to go to the dan-."  
  
Will took a seat. "Guys what up?"  
  
Jeremy's forehead creased. "Nothing."  
  
I flashed a golden smile. "Not much but now that you're here I'm sure it will be better."  
  
Will blinked rapidly. "So what time do I pick you up for the dance again?" He asked. Gradually Jeremy got up.  
  
"Bye Jessica." He hissed. (What's his deal?) I watched him till he was out of site.  
  
"Oh." I answered. "Seven o'clock." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I took Will's hand and he walked me to class. He hurried off sort of quickly but I'm sure he was just worried about class. I hope? 


	14. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
I have never been more relieved in my life. Thankfully Conner and I made it back in school without getting caught.  
  
"Class you should all thank me because its time for a class project!" Mr. Oxford instructed. I groaned but it was okay since the rest of the class followed. "It's a group project and you will be assigned partners." He added. "You will be making a chair. It will hold my weight and hold yours."  
  
Some kid name Andy raised his hand. "What if it doesn't hold us?" He asked.  
  
"Well" said Mr. Oxford. "You'll laugh I'll laugh, you'll fail." Here is the partners." Please no one lazy I thought. "Jessica and Rachel, Bob and Joe, Grame and Linda, Evan and Jessica, Elizabeth and Jeffery French." I looked at Jeffery. He was pretty cute. Okay really cute. I smiled to myself maybe this project wasn't so bad after all? Jeffery looked up and caught my eye then winked. Blushing I focused back on my notes. When are work period FINALLY arrived.  
  
Jeffery pulled his chair over to my desk. "So when should we get together?"  
  
I scanned my schedule. "How bout tonight." I suggested.  
  
Jeffery smiled. "Sure." 


	15. Melissa

Melissa  
  
Ronald returned to his one true mission. Digging for gold. What more can I say but YUCK! He was truly a pathetic partner.  
  
I cleared my throat. "So you'll do the work and I'll sign my name."  
  
Ronald obtained from his mission long enough to protest. "N-no." He stuttered.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Y-yes, you will." I mocked shooting him a 'don't mess with me' look.  
  
His eyes watered. "Okay."  
  
I smiled triumphantly. "Good." As Ronald sketched the chairs foundation my mind wandered. Tomorrow was the dance and I still didn't have a date. Across the room I heard Elizabeth laugh. She might think she won but I'll win in the end. She has Conner for now. I'll have Conner long after. Plus I'm never one to back down from a good fight and somehow I know that this will be major.  
  
AN: Please review it makes me update faster lol, 


	16. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
When I got home that day I brought out all my arts and crafts supplies. Put down newspaper on the table. Changed into some of my trashier clothes. (Light blue belly top and bellbottoms) Then I began preparing a few snacks for Jeffery and me while we worked. Okay so maybe I didn't usually make strawberries and wiped cream for snack, but he didn't know that. After everything was ready I watched some TV till he arrived. 'Ding dong!' Smiling I opened the door to find-Conner!  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. Conner let himself in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Your parents weren't gonna be home so you invited me over for some quality time. Remember." He took off his torn leather jacket, hung it up, grabbed a strawberry, and started watching TV. I guess he was staying. But Jeffery was going to arrive any minute and we couldn't work on our project if Conner was here. Hopefully Jeffery forgot. I tied my blond hair in a quick ponytail and took a seat next to Conner on the couch.  
  
He draped his arm around me. "What's the glue for?" He asked eyeing the table. I nervously twisted my hands in my lap.  
  
"Um. -" 'Ding dong!' I groaned. I guess Jeffery didn't forget. I jumped up and opened the door. Jeffery was carrying a huge bag of wood. As he walked in it knocked against the wall and door immediately attracting Conner's attention. I cannot explain the look on Conner's face we he saw Jeffery. It went from shocked to angry then jealously. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight possessive hold. Jeffery looked confused.  
  
"Is he also in our group?" Jeffery asked. I glanced nervously from Conner to Jeffery still locked in Conner's arms. Time for introductions. Conner rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Jeffery, this is Conner, Conner this is Jeffery. Jeffery and I are doing a science project together." I mumbled. Jeffery and Conner raised their chins in the usual guy greeting. Conner pulled me tighter against his chest (If that is possible at this point) and narrowed his eyes at Jeffery.  
  
"I'm the boyfriend." Conner warned. Oh boy this was going to be a long night. 


	17. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
"So Conner never left, the whole time Jeffery and I were working and when Jeffery so much as looked at me Conner would grab my hand or hug me or something just to remind Jeffery that I'm his." Elizabeth complained. It was Thursday night and I was getting ready for bed when Elizabeth came into my room saying she needed to talk about a very interesting story about Conner. Obviously he was possessive. I finished applying blue-cherry berry onto my toenails and got into a more laid back position on my bed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that a good thing at least you know he cares." Unlike some people. Elizabeth continued to ramble on and on about Conner.  
  
"Look." I said. "I really got to get some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Jess, Good night."  
  
"G'night." I mumbeled as Liz left the room. A second later the phone rang startling me.  
  
"Hey." I said breathlessly.  
  
"Hey." a guy replied. I smiled Will was calling me!  
  
"Oh hey Will. What's up." I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice.  
  
"No it's Jeremy."  
  
"Oh." I answered, this time trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.  
  
"Don't act so excited." He teased.  
  
I laughed. "How could I not the famous Jeremy Aames just called me." I faked huge enthusiasm.  
  
Jeremy changed his voice so that he sounded like a drunken rock star. "No autographs please. I'll only take kisses." I burst out laughing. We talked, and talked, and talked. When I finally looked at the time it was past eleven. Disappointed I said goodbye and hung up. That night I had a weird dream. Will and I went to the movies and sat in the back row. We were, a little occupied to watch the movie but when it ended Will turned into Jeremy. Strange. 


	18. Melissa

Melissa:  
  
"Wait, up!" I called. Elizabeth and Jessica stopped walking and turned towards me. They were headed towards 'I Scream' for the before dance party, Friday afternoon. School had been a half-day so the dance comity could decorate the gym.  
  
Jessica rolled her blue-green eyes. "Who invited you!" It was more of a demand then a question.  
  
I smirked at her. "Conner did." This wasn't true but from the surprised and hurt look on Elizabeth's face the answer did what I had intended. They waited till I caught up with them before continuing their conversation.  
  
"So anyway," Jessica said. "I think you should put you hair up in a bun or curl it."  
  
I laughed. "No matter what Elizabeth does she will look ugly." Elizabeth's face turned red.  
  
Jessica glared at me. "At least Liz isn't the poster child for 'Yuck'"!" I opened my mouth ready to shoot a come back but Elizabeth stepped in.  
  
"Come on guys, can't we get along for five seconds 'I scream' is fifty seconds away." We walked in silence till we entered 'I Scream' and took a seat at the guy's booth where Conner, Jeremy, and Will were waiting. Was it me or did Will look extra yummy today. I still didn't have a date for the dance and if I went alone it would ruin my reputation. A plan came to my mind. Maybe Will and I'll go and then I'd make my move on Conner. Oh darn! He was already taking Jessica. Oh well my loser bro had no one to go with so he would have to drive me there and then I would make my move on Conner. Jessica was bunched in-between Jeremy and Will while Elizabeth and Conner were cuddled together like they were one. YUCK. Somebody shoot me now. I took a seat beside Conner. As we ordered Jeremy continually yawned trying to put his arm around Jessica without her noticing. That was the oldest trick in the book. I decided to make my move before the food arrived.  
  
I cleared my throat and stared right at Jeremy. "Jeremy how about you pick me up at six o'clock for the dance."  
  
Jeremy opened his mouth and shut it again reminding me of a blowfish. Jessica eyed Jeremy pretending that she wasn't interested. I gave him my look. The one that says you better not say anything I won't like.  
  
Jeremy finally caved. "Fine." He was staring at Jessica longingly and when she caught him she blushed then smiled. Pretending to fix my headband I purposely elbowed Elizabeth as hard as I could.  
  
"Uh, you clutz!" She yelled I had caused her to spill her ice cream all over her felt mini shirt. I pretended to look insulted.  
  
"I sorry." Taking out a napkin I wiped fake tears from my eyes. Conner glared at Elizabeth.  
  
"Come on Liz it was an accident."  
  
Elizabeth got up. "Now I have to go change."  
  
I smirked. "I did you a favor that skirt is UGLY!" Conner gave Elizabeth a kiss on the lips and then she left. Now I had Conner all alone till we left to get ready for the dance. I'm such a genius. 


	19. Conner

Conner:  
  
1630 Revello Rd. I turned and followed the houses till I found 1630. Elizabeth's. I was picking her up for the dance in my Mustang. I quit the engine at the bottom of her driveway. Got out straightened my tie, ran my fingers threw my hair, and walked towards her door. Before I rang the doorbell she opened it. Startled, I stepped back crashing into the fence. A sharp pain went up my spine, but it was soon forgotten when I laid my eyes on Elizabeth. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair flowed around her face. Her dress complimented ever part of her. But my eyes seemed stuck at a place higher then her belly button and lower then her neck.  
  
Elizabeth took my hand. "Sorry bout that." Then she started yanking me towards my car.  
  
"Wow what's the rush." I asked with a seductive grin.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I don't want you to meet my mo-"  
  
"Honey, get in here you don't want to miss the pictures and I want to meet the famous Conner." Her mom called. We walked back into the house. Liz and her mom looked alike except her mom was older and her hair was shorter. I smiled at her mom.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Wakefield." We shook hands.  
  
"Please call me Alice." Okay, so then Alice took Elizabeth and me and led us to the dining room.  
  
"Now pose on the couch like you normally do and then we will get you standing up." I went and sat down. Liz was blushing madly. Whenever we sat on the couch together she sat on my lap and we never really ended up watching the TV. Elizabeth sat next to me and I draped my arm over her shoulders. We smiled and I went temporally blind from the flash. After a few (thousand) more pictures and a warning from Alice about how we were too young for sex we were off.


	20. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
As I walked in to the dance my cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment. I couldn't believe my mom actually warned Conner about sex. Like we were going to. I was WAY to young anyway. Plus I wasn't ready. I took Conner's hand.  
  
"Let's meet and greet and then dance." I suggested. He shrugged and I took that as a yes. I spotted Jessica over by the punch bowl, along with Melissa, Jeremy and Will. Jessica looked great with her long blond hair slightly curled and shiny black strapless dress. Jeremy was staring at her with such an expression I was shocked he wasn't drooling. Conner headed over to Jeremy and I greeted Jessica.  
  
"Hey." I yelled as to be heard over the music.  
  
"Hey." She answered. "You look great!"  
  
"Yeah you to." I took a cup and filled it up with punch.  
  
Jessica grabbed my arm. "It's spiked." Oh my god why did jerks have to fill it with beer. They seriously need lives.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered. Melissa sauntered over to us.  
  
"Why if it isn't the dog herself." She mocked, taking a sip of her punch.  
  
I smiled as sincerely as possible. "No today I'm catty!" Jessica and I burst out laughing and Melissa sneered then left to refill her cup.  
  
Conner came over and pulled me onto the dance floor. "Come on I came here to be with you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. As we danced I could swear we were floating. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but us. 


	21. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
I swung my hips seductively to the music while Will tried to keep up with my moves. I twirled around and laughed.  
  
"This is so much fun." I guess I got a little carried away because I continued to spin and fell right against a wall. A really soft guy brick wall. I looked up. Jeremy had grabbed my waist to keep me from falling.  
  
"Sorry." I said sheepishly.  
  
He smiled. "Its okay Jessica." He never removed his hands from my hips and we stood there for what seemed like forever. I found myself inching closer to him, are gaze never breaking. His eyes were so intense and my whole body tingled. Will walked over to us.  
  
"Hey J, trying to steal my date?" He chuckled. Jeremy let go and looked away. I felt cold from the sudden loss of contact. As Will dragged me back to the dance floor I herd him call out.  
  
"Save a dance for me." I didn't answer. I didn't answer because I knew I wanted to dance with him and for some reason that scared me. 


	22. Melissa

Melissa:  
  
I finished what must have been my fifth glass of punch. When I first arrived here I was feeling tightly wound. But slowly I was relaxing. Jeremy shook his head.  
  
"Are you drunk?" He asked in a slightly disgusted tone.  
  
I giggled. "No silly all I had was fruit punch."  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "Didn't you know it was spiked?"  
  
I stared at him in confusion when finally it dawned on me. "Is that a new flavor?" Before he could answer I shuffled onto the dance floor.  
  
"Party!" I shouted then attempted to brake dance. The crowd laughed. Jeremy grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"You have to go home Melissa, you're drunk." I pulled myself from his grasp.  
  
"Like you care." I yelled attracting more attention.  
  
His eyes blazed. "Fine do what you want." Then he walked away. As I continued to dance I disturbed many couples.  
  
"Sorry." I giggled drunkenly. I staggered around the dance floor till I saw Conner standing all alone at the corner of the gym. I grabbed his face and attacked his lips with my own. He responded immediately but pulled away after no more then two seconds.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?!" He hissed. It was then that I saw Elizabeth come out from the ladies room.  
  
"Melissa, how nice to see you?" she said in exasperation. I was about to answer but I suddenly felt very sick. My knees wobbled and my stomach twisted. I puked. Right on Elizabeth's dress! She shrieked. Conner grabbed my shoulders and I leaned my body on his feeling very weak.  
  
"She's drunk." He said in realization. Elizabeth was frantically wiping up her dress with napkins.  
  
"Conner, I want to go home." She cried.  
  
Conner nodded. "Its okay Liz I'll take you and Melissa home now." As we walked out I heard him whisper in Elizabeth's ear.  
  
"So much for the dance." I felt gilt ridden and wanted to apologize but within moments I was passed out.  
  
Authors note: So what did you ppl think. Did you like this chapter? If anyone has suggestions on what should happen next ill except then with open arms. 


	23. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
I lay on my bed reading the newest j-14 magazine. Except my mind wasn't really paying attention to the ad about J-Lo perfume. I couldn't shake the feeling I got after Jeremy caught me. Boy, was that some dance. Poor Liz. I still didn't have the whole story but she had been cleaning up for the last few minutes for a slumber party with Enid and Lila. That's what we always did after are Friday night dance. I had already made popcorn.  
  
'Ding dong.' I guess that was one of them.  
  
"I'll get it!" I yelled barreling down the stairs. It was Lila she was holding a teddy bear sleeping bag. I covered my mouth with my hand stifling a laugh. Enid was behind her accompanied by Elizabeth. Once we lay out are sleeping bags and had ordered the pizza. The gossip circle was started.  
  
"Ewwwww, did you see Janet and Bruce Patman making out in the eraser room today?" Enid grimaced.  
  
Lila nodded. "It's so gross can't they at least go home before getting it on?" Liz turned red and I laughed.  
  
"Sandra and Conner are regular members at Bar de la Eraser room." I giggled. Everyone turned at looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"You and Conner kissed! Spill" Lila squealed.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "He's a really good kisser."  
  
Enid shook her head. "Did you know Ellen likes Will?"  
  
I felt myself getting angry. "He's mine she better give up."  
  
"Oh, oh," Lila cut in. "Did you know Jeremy Aames likes Je-" The phone rang stopping Lila mid sentence (which she, being Lila, wasn't to pleased about). I ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Oh hey Conner, what's up?" I asked into the phone, everyone looked up in interest.  
  
"Hey put Liz on." He replied.  
  
I handed Liz the phone. "It's for you." After many yea's, Okays, and sures later Elizabeth hung up.  
  
She stood and cleared her throat. "That was Conner." She said importantly. "He was calling to invite us on the rode trip over March break."  
  
"Cool, but isn't march break this Monday?" I asked.  
  
Elizabeth gave me a look. "Duh."  
  
Lila laughed. "Let me get this straight. He thinks are parents are going to let us go on a road trip with guys, alone?"  
  
"Lila, of course not." I added. "We are going to tell them that it's us girls only and that Melissa's older sister will take us and she's twenty- four."  
  
A puzzled expression crossed Elizabeth's face. "Melissa doesn't have a older sister."  
  
I laughed. "Yes but they don't know that." Elizabeth and I high fived.  
  
"Okay." I announced. "Tomorrow everyone asks and then calls me with the answer."  
  
"Ok." They all chorused. 


	24. Conner

Conner:  
  
"Shit!" I grumbled, throwing my calculations across the table.  
  
Jeremy picked them up. "What's wrong."  
  
I grabbed the papers from him and growled. "I thought I had enough money to pay for the hotel. But my stupid cousin borrowed a couple hundred and now there's not enough!"  
  
Jeremy smirked. "Chill, we'll bunk in the Van."  
  
I snorted. "No way." The doorbell rang but I ignored it. My parents would answer it anyway.  
  
A goofy look came across Jeremy's face. "Think about it we would have to snuggle together real tight."  
  
I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello earth to J man, Jess would snuggle with Will."  
  
Jeremy snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah." Just then my bedroom door burst open and Melissa walked in wearing a hot pink dress.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.  
  
Melissa clutched her head still dealing with a powerful hangover. "Your mom let me in. I just felt that I should apologize to you in person. You know, about the dance. Sooo..thanks a lot."  
  
I nodded. "No problem." Lie, it was a problem. A big one. Melissa's stupid little drunk girl stunt had cost me my first dance with Liz.  
  
She awkwardly took a seat at my desk. "I got your message. About the road trip. My dad owns a resort in Hawaii so we could stay there if you want?" She suggested.  
  
Jeremy looked surprised. "Oh yeah, I forgot Dad owned one."  
  
I swept Melissa up in a big hug. "Your Dad's the bomb."  
  
Melissa yanked out of my grasp. "Some of us have to breathe, you know?"  
  
I shrugged. "Sorry." Then I turned to Jeremy. "Looks like this road trip is happening." 


	25. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
"Jessica should I pack my black bikini or the fuchsia flowered printed one?"  
  
Jessica laughed. "Be wild pack both." She stuffed a white bra into our suitcase. The road trip was on. Yes! The guys were coming by in an hour to pick us up. Jeremy, Conner, Will, Jessica, and I were all on the guest list. Thank god Melissa wasn't invited.  
  
Jessica and I had spent a good forty-five minutes getting the Hawaii look. Jessica had her long sun streaked blonde hair pulled back in a white headband and was wearing a blue mini dress with seashells imprinted on it. My hair was tied up in a bun with loose tendrils framing my face. I had on a pair of shorts and a belly top that read so many boys, so few that can afford me! (Jessica had spent nearly an hour convincing me to wear it and I finally gave in just to get her off my back.)  
  
By the time are suitcases were packed Conner's Mustang was parked along our curb and a loud insistent horn yelled for our arrival.  
  
"Bye mom!" I called. She came over and gave Jessica and I each a huge.  
  
"Now you girls be good." She warned. Jessica and I ran to the car and Conner put the pedal to the metal before she could realize that there were infact three guys in the car accompanying us two girls. No wait three girls.  
  
"Melissa, what are YOU doing here!" I demanded.  
  
Authors note: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I want to thank everyone who reviewed it puts a smile on my face all day. 


	26. Melissa

Melissa:  
  
I sighed as Jessica and Elizabeth sang 'The wheels of the bus' for the millionth time. Elizabeth was still glaring at me. She obviously wasn't happy that I was coming along. Oh well if I had it my way she wouldn't be here either. We had a big blowout when she first realized I was coming along till Conner stepped in. I swear she was going to hit me. Thank god she didn't, this lipstick took long to apply.  
  
"Hey, Melissa pass me a lipstick." Jessica asked.  
  
I snorted. "It won't help, your naturally ugly." But I passed her the lipstick anyway. Jessica was sitting in the back seat of the van next to Jeremy, Elizabeth was up in front with Conner and I was stuck with Will. Jeremy snored. He was fast asleep. Jessica giggled as she applied lipstick to his lips. When he woke up he would find himself newly improved. I glanced over at Will's magazine. Once I caught a glimpse of the title 'Babes in Bras' I quickly looked away. What a perv.  
  
Elizabeth and Conner were flirting heavily in the front seat and I constantly heard Elizabeth's high-pitched squeal. This road trip was a definite bust.  
  
"Oh, Harvey's!" Jessica yelled. "Pull over I'm starving!" Conner parked the van and ran into Harvey's while everyone else waited in the car. There was a groan as Jeremy started to wake up. I looked at his face and burst out laughing. Jessica had not only applied lipstick but also mascara, eyeliner, blush, and a pore strip.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked groggy.  
  
Elizabeth handed him a mirror and he shrieked.  
  
"What the hell?!?" he yelled.  
  
Will handed him some napkins. "Jessica decided to play beauty parlor."  
  
Jeremy ruffled her hair. "I will get you back for this."  
  
Jessica shoved him away laughing. "Sure." She retorted.  
  
Conner came back and handed us all our burgers.  
  
"Eat up." He added. "We don't wanna be late for the party."  
  
"What party?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Conner smiled mischievously. "You will find out soon enough." 


	27. Jessica

Jessica:  
  
Everyone walked into 'Down and Up'. A teen party palace. I grabbed Will's hand.  
  
"Let's dance." I suggested. He shrugged as I pulled him onto the dance floor. The minute we got on the song became slow. I started to wrap my arms around Will's neck but he pulled away.  
  
"I don't slow dance." He said walking back to the table Conner and our crew found.  
  
Jeremy jumped up. "I'll dance with you."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks." We walked onto the dance floor and wrapped our arms around each other. I snuggled up real close to him so that his shirt was brushing up against my cheek. I could smell his cologne. I looked up into his eyes; he stared back and lent his face closer to mine. My brain was screaming 'Pull AWAY!' but I didn't. Then he kissed me. 


	28. Elizabeth

Elizabeth:  
  
Jessica and Jeremy hurried back to our table as the food arrived. Their faces were flushed like there had been more then just dancing while they were away. The waiters placed down are meals. I had ordered a salad along with Jessica. Conner and the guys were splitting a huge pizza and Melissa was having the diet special.  
  
"Hey!" Conner called pointing to his glass of coke. "I ordered Bud Light."  
  
The waiter rolled his eyes. "ID please." He said with a dull, bored tone.  
  
Conner's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm eighteen now give me a dam BEER!"  
  
"ID PLEASE!"  
  
Conner sighed in defeat. "The coke will do." Jeremy laughed.  
  
"Since when were you eighteen Mr. Seventeen year old." Will teased and Jessica slapped him playfully and he kissed her. Everyone hooted and hollered.  
  
"Way to go!" Conner called. Jessica turned bright red and avoided eye contact with Jeremy. (Hmmm?) That was one love triangle I did not want to get involved with. After our meal we all hit the dance floor.  
  
"Hey babe!" Some guy called as he slapped my ass. I hurried away but Conner stayed behind.  
  
He pushed the guy over some table as a stream of curse words left his mouth. I rushed over to Conner.  
  
"Leave it." I pleaded pulling his hand. The guy was on the ground almost crying sitting in someone's Chicken Parfait. I guess Conner decided he had punishment enough because he let me drag him away.  
  
"Let that be a warning for any guy interested in my girl!" he hollered. How embarrassing. The bouncer kicked us out of the club soon after that. 


	29. Conner

Conner:  
  
I pulled into the driveway of Melissa's resort. It was about eleven at night. Everyone else was sleeping. I picked up the four glasses of coffee I had drunk in order to make this trip. I was still seething. How dare that guy touch Elizabeth!  
  
"Were here!" I shouted. Jeremy grunted and Liz bolted up.  
  
"Mommy. Uh where am I?" she called. I could tell she wasn't awake yet. I brushed the loose hair back from her face as I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Where on our road trip." I answered. She opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Hey." She said sleepily. Within enough time everyone was awake. Melissa handed me the keys and we opened the door. It was a spacious beach house. We headed towards the bedrooms. There was only one. Liz, Jessica, and Melissa took the beds and us guys got the floor. I couldn't wait to get the adventure started. 


	30. Jessica

Jessica:   
  
I woke with a start. My sheets were all sweaty and my head pounded. That had got to be the worst dream I ever had. Normally I had the comfort of my room but not this time. I was stuck in Melissa's beach house and I didn't recognize a thing. Plus the shadows of the palm trees scared me. I got up shakily and made my way to the kitchen. Maybe a drink would help. I was almost at the door when I stepped on one of the guys. I had forgotten they had to sleep on the floor. Opps.  
  
"Ouch." Jeremy groaned. Opps again. I had been trying to avoid him since our none kiss. Well I liked to pretend it never happened. Jeremy was great and things were finally picking up for us. I didn't want to ruin that now.  
  
"Who's there?" Jeremy whispered.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered. Jeremy searched my face.  
  
"Jessica?" He asked. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Sorry. Are you hurt?"

He grabbed my hand. "Nah. I forgive you. Why were YOU up?"  
  
I smiled meekly. "Nightmare." A rush of the dizzies hit me. I guess I was REALLY tried. That's what three hours of sleep in two days did to a girl. I shivered and Jeremy pulled some of his blanket over me.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled. My head pounded and I could hear a ringing in my ears. I lay down next to Jeremy and snuggled up against him so that I was spooned against him. Soon enough we were asleep and it was the best rest I'd had in years.  
  
Authors note: Hey ppl I hope u r enjoying reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm thinking of canceling this story since my friends read it and were...well lets just say not to impressed. They tried 2 tell my nicely that it sucked. Should I cancel it?


	31. Melissa

Melissa:   
  
I woke up to a loud insistent shake. It was Elizabeth.  
  
"What the hell?" I muttered.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Shhhh." She pointed to Jeremy and Jessica on the ground sharing a sleeping bag. The covers were pulled up to their chins. I couldn't tell if they were wearing clothes or not. (Ick) Conner and Will were also still asleep. Elizabeth tiptoed over to Jessica and poked her. Jessica groaned and snuggled up closer to Jeremy. Elizabeth poked her again, harder this time. Jessica opened her eyes. She looked down and noticed Jeremy's arms around her waist. In panic mode she carefully crept out of the sleeping bag (fully clothed) sure too not wake Jeremy. Jessica, Elizabeth, and I headed to the kitchen. Once the guys were out of earshot we started talking.  
  
"What WAS that?" Elizabeth asked Jessica pointedly. Jessica opened the cupboard and grabbed an Advil.  
  
"Yes what was that?" I jumped in.  
  
Jessica shook her head. "I don't know. But it will NEVER happen again." Elizabeth's stomach growled.  
  
"Let's make breakfast." She suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." Jessica replied. They looked at me.  
  
"Sorry, well not sorry. But I won't be here I have a bikini wax in about ten minutes." They shrugged and got to work as I headed to the spa.


	32. Conner

Conner:  
  
"I am starving!" I shouted as Jeremy, Will and I walked to the kitchen. I could smell pancakes and it made my stomach growl. Will nodded in agreement, Jeremy grunted. The guy was usually a morning person but I do not know what happened to him today. Wherever he went a tense vibe followed. Elizabeth and Jessica were in aprons attempting to flip some pancakes in the frying pan and failing miserly.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted Elizabeth with a kiss on the cheek. She had flour all over her. Embarrassed she went to wipe it off.  
  
I stopped her hand and leaned in as to lick it off. She laughed and pushed me away. We sat down at the table and they gave us some pancakes.  
  
"You are the best waitresses in the world." Will called out as he dug into his meal. A strange look crossed his face and he gagged spitting out the pancake. I tried some of my own. It was disgusting! Politely I spit it out in my napkin.  
  
"So do you like it?" Jessica asked.  
  
I choked out my reply. "Yes (cough) Delicious!" When they turned away we feed are food to Melissa's dog Melissa #2.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Jeremy asked. Elizabeth and Jessica took a seat at our table. Jessica squished in beside Will and me even though little to no room was available.  
  
"Let's split up and check out the resort first." Jessica decided.  
  
"I really wanna check out that CD store." Elizabeth added.  
  
"I'll go where Liz goes." I answered.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Will and I want to check out the skateboards."  
  
Jeremy choked on his water. "Alone?" He croaked.  
  
Jessica smiled sweetly. "Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, but I also want to check out the baseballs."  
  
"Skateboards." Will corrected.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Good, everything's settled." She took a bite of her pancake.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!!!! Maybe we should order out?"

TBC............


	33. Elizabeth

Elizabeth: 

Conner and I were just about to head into Mega Records when some guy in a suit stopped us.  
  
"Hello, Roger Wilson, at your service." He shook my hand.  
  
Conner looked annoyed. "What do you want?"  
  
He ignored Conner. "I'm head of the swim suit department in Hawaii and I'm looking for some hot new talent to model are newest swimsuits. I believe you got the stuff." He eyed my slim hips and flat stomach.  
  
Conner tried to pull me away. "Were busy." I shrugged him off. Modeling! How Cool!  
  
"When is it?" I asked politely.  
  
The man smiled. "Right now. You will also receive an amount of two hundred dollars.  
  
"I'm so in." I squealed. Conner and I followed Roger till we entered 'Suits. Not just For Swimming' we continued to walk all the way to the back of the store till we reached a spot with cameramen and crew. I spotted Melissa, Jessica, Jeremy and Will over by the window.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked giddily.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes. "Originally, I was going to star in the ad but they needed some more models. So I suggested you."  
  
"Thanks." I said, surprised.  
  
Melissa smirked. "What choice did I have? It was either you monsters, or them beasts." She pointed towards a group of girls trying out. None had the as they say 'stuff.' Suddenly Melissa's act didn't seem so considerate. Roger handed us some swimsuits and we hurried to change. I had gotten into an orange two-piece with a shiny material. Jessica had on a powder blue bikini with small patterns of fish and Melissa wore a bright green suit with no straps and a striped skirt around the bottom. The director placed us on a set with fake palm tress and light so bright it was almost sunshine. The ground was littered with sand.  
  
"Now." Roger explained. "The point of this add is to show girls how irresistible they look in our fashions. You are going to be paired up with guys who are also modeling are fashions." I nodded in agreement. I felt so nervous. The light made me feel naked. I waved at Conner but he was to busy staring at something else. Oh well, he'd see me later. I waved at him a second time only to notice that his gaze was lingering on Melissa. Even though it was probably nothing I still became filed with jealously. But it was soon forgotten as Roger led the male models on set. Boy were they tasty.  
  
Roger stopped one of the boys. "Brian, where is Erik?" Brian shrugged. He was the hotter of the two with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. I hoped we were paired together.  
  
"He said something bout a popped tire." Brian answered. Roger ran a hand threw his hair angrily.  
  
"Dammit. This is just what I needed!" Roger called over a cameraman. "We are short a male model!" he yelled. A vein in his forehead was at bursting point.  
  
"No problem." I cut in. "Some guys came with us here I'm sure one of them will model."  
  
Roger relaxed. "Why Missy, I believe it was a great idea to hire you."  
  
"Thanks." I murmured as I hurried off to capture one of the guys. I grabbed Conner by the ear. "What do you think about male modeling?" I asked.  
  
Conner chuckled. "Its purely for sissy's."  
  
"I'll do it." Jeremy volunteered. "Just make sure I'm paired with Jessica." I hesitated before answering. Jessica would be _so_ mad at me. She was putting everything into avoiding Jeremy. "Okay." I finally spoke up. Hey it WAS for the greater good.

Conner grabbed me from behind and whistled. "Baby, you should buy that swimsuit. You look so hot." I giggled and dragged Jeremy to a change room. He put on gray swimming trunks and I explained that he had to be paired with Jessica. She was not very happy. In fact the glare she shot me meant only one thing.

I was dead.

TBC.......  



	34. Jessica

Jessica:

Elizabeth was dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead! How could she do this to me? Right now I did not want to be sitting on Jeremy's lap smiling when all I wanted to do was scream. Maybe I wasn't too young to fake a heart attack. Maybe I could pull it off. I shifted for the one-millionth time trying to get comfy. Jeremy pulled me against his chest and rested his chin on my bare shoulder. I guess he was comfy.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
I shot him a fake smile. "Peachy."  
  
He pulled my hair back from my face. "Good." He was so annoying. How dare he touch my hair! I didn't have any feelings for him at all. In fact I hated when we had kissed. He hugged me again and I felt all warm inside but also an over whelming sense of guilt. I really liked Jeremy. Okay so maybe I was attracted to him. Maybe I did like him. A LOT. Maybe I admitted it to myself. But I'd sooner die then admit it to HIM.

TBC........


	35. Melissa

Melissa: 

"Okay." Roger instructed. "Smile and get in your poses. And no mess-ups. I'll have you replaced."  
  
Everyone did as they were instructed. Jessica and Jeremy started making out. Brain and Elizabeth had to be hugging since Conner almost attacked Roger and John and I had to hold hands. Why couldn't we make out? Not fare! The cameramen took hundreds of pictures.  
  
"Okay that's a rap!" Roger called clapping his hands. I let go of John's hand and Elizabeth and Brian stopped hugging but Jeremy and Jessica were still kissing.  
  
"You guys can stop now!" I yelled. They ignored me. "YOU CAN STOP!" Jessica jumped out of Jeremy's arms. That girl was real confused. I shot a glance at Conner, he was staring at me again. In fact he had been the whole photo shoot. Yes! I was back in the game. Soon enough Conner would be eating from my palm. Hey that's an interesting idea. We might try that some time...

TBC................

Authors note: Okay have I mentioned how much I love reviews? Well I do so please review. It only takes a few seconds. I hope u ppl liked the chapter. More is on the way! 


	36. Elizabeth

Elizabeth: 

I was so not in a good mood. After the photo shoot, Conner and I planned to go on a celebratory dinner. But right before we left Melissa got SO hungry. Now here she was tagging along. Perfectly happy as the annoying third wheel.

"I think I looked horrible in that bathing suit." Melissa pouted.

Conner smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, you looked really hot." I cleared my throat and looked straight at Conner. "Oh, you looked incredible Liz." I smiled. Good he finally noticed I was there.

"So do you really think I looked hot?" Melissa asked in a sugar sweet voice. It was enough to make me gag.

Conner patted her shoulder. "You really did." I rolled my eyes. I could not handle much more of this crap. It was so obvious they were flirting and he was MY boyfriend. Later I would ring his neck. I was just about too ripe my hair out when some guy called my name. It was Brian from the photo shoot.

"Elizabeth!" he called breathlessly. "Roger needs you. Something's wrong with the photos!" he started to drag me away. Conner grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Elizabeth doesn't want to go." He said threateningly. I kissed Conner on the cheek.

"Its okay, I'll go, I want to be published."

Conner's eyes softened. He hugged me. "Hurry back. I already miss you."

I laughed. "What are you, a Hall Mark card?" he chuckled and Brian and I rushed away.

Brain and I stopped running at a Mexican Restaurant.

"Roger sure likes to eat fancy." I giggled. Brian blushed.

"Actually." He admitted. "I lied. When I saw you I kinda fell for you and well..."

"Is this a date?" I asked accusingly. Brian traced the pattern on the ground with his shoe.

"Yes. If you want it to be?" He mumbled, staring at the floor. I was about to turn him down. After all I had Conner. Or did I? Suddenly I remembered him flirting with Melissa right in front of me. Him staring at her the whole photo shoot. I felt a need to get back at him. I knew I was being immature but I always brought heart over mind.

"Okay." I told Brian. His whole face lit up as he reserved us seats.

"I promise you won't regret it." He said sincerely. I smiled weekly. I already did.

TBC…


	37. Jessica

Jessica: 

I laughed my hardest at the totally not funny thing Will said. Jeremy, Will and I were back at Melissa's house listening to CDs. Jeremy moped in the corner. I had been using all the flirting tricks I ever learned on Will. They were working at both things. To get Will and get the message through Jeremy's head that I was so not interested. I got so close to Will so I was almost sitting on his lap.

"Do I have anything in my teeth?" I asked sweetly putting my face next to his. This trick always worked and so once more it was successful. As Will kissed me. Firecrackers, Lights went out, sound was lost. That's what I had expected would happen when we kissed. But it did not. He had bad breath and I somehow felt empty. Jeremy stormed out and I broke our kiss, watching him at the exit. His back was all hunched over. He looked…. Well, crushed. I finally realized I hurt him. I had leaded him on and crushed that smudge of hope within seconds. Horrible was an understatement for how bad I felt.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Nothing." I answered. He leaned in to kiss me again but I pulled away. It felt wrong somehow. He got angry.

"So you don't want to make out now!" He accused.

I shook my head. "Not now." He got up and I almost fell off his lap. He shrugged his coat on and walked out the door. He was probably in a bad mood or something. I reassured myself. I heard the TV turn on and remembered Jeremy was still home. I felt as though I had to apologize. I walked in just as the clock struck eleven o'clock.

"What do you want?" he hissed. Wow he was mad to. I had a sudden idea. I sat down next to him.

"I had a nightmare."

He stared at me strangely then laughed. "Come here." He ordered. I crawled into his open arms and it was as if all the tension flowed from my body. He kissed the top of my head. I pulled a blanket over us and relaxed against him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. He looked so sincere, so sweet. I just had to kiss him. Then are lips met. Fire crackers, Loss of surroundings. There was just us.

TBC……..


	38. Melissa

Melissa:

Conner and I were walking back to my Beach house when I spotted Elizabeth in the window of 'Le Mexican'. She wasn't alone. There was some hot guy with her. I stopped and stared. Conner continued to talk till he noticed I was gone and backtracked till he was beside me. He followed my gaze and....Lets just say turned red. He was so angry. He burst into 'Le Mexican' and never stopped when he knocked down an elderly couple. The waiter blocked his path to Elizabeth.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled. Elizabeth heard his yell and looked up. Her mouth dropped open and she dashed to Conner. We walked out of the restaurant. Conner opened his mouth to yell. Elizabeth took hold of his hand comfortingly.

"We'll talk about it back at the hotel." She said. The rest of the walk was silent. I would have made a comment but this was as vivid as a movie and it was free. I couldn't wait till Conner dumped Elizabeth.

TBC….


	39. Conner

Conner:

The second we walked in the door I burst. "Ok, we are home! What the hell were you doing!?!"

Elizabeth panicked. "It was for work. Honest! Roger had bought us tickets since, ...we...um...were the hit of the show! It wasn't a date! Honest!"

"It looked like one to me!" I seethed.

Elizabeth burst into tears. "I only want to date you!" She cried.

"Well I don't want to date you!" I yelled.

Elizabeth crumpled to the ground crying. Back hunched knees drawn up. "You don't mean that." She wailed.

What I said killed me inside but I said it. "Maybe we should brake up!"

Elizabeth shook her head with a menace. "It wasn't a date!" She dead paned. "Conner, I think I'm falling in love with you." She choked.

"So? We are over!" I yelled. Then my brain processed what she had said. "You love me?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I think I might."

I smiled and helped her up. "Good," I said as I kissed her. "Cause I think I love you to."

TBC……

Authors note: So what did you think? Come on I wanna no. Please review.


	40. Melissa

Melissa:

I could not believe what I had just seen. Conner LOVED Liz? But I thought he liked me. He was staring at me lately. I always get what I WANT! This was impossible. I know I am prettier than Ms. Elizabeth Wakefield is! For once I had to admit that good hair and a beautiful smile would not let me win. Fine, I was more then ready to play dirty. I don't care what that stupid rabbit says tricks aren't for kids. Elizabeth better get ready or else she'll be blown away. Seriously.

TBC………

AN: Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews, minus that person 'suckurmommasballs' or whom ever that insignificant passerby was. To them I say this: I welcome construction criticism. You don't like my story? That's fine. You want to point out grammar errors in order to help me along with my writing? That's also fine. You trash my work for NO reason at all other then to be an annoying and useless bother and a waste of space? Not fine.

Until you can grow up and respectably critique my work I suggest you drag your sorry ass elsewhere.


	41. Jessica

Jessica:

I woke up with Jeremy's arms around my waist and shoulders. I looked around. Sometime we had moved to his bed. Nothing happened. We had just kissed. A lot, then fell asleep. Squinting he opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said softly. His smile was hesitant.

"Weren't you sleeping" I asked him.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Yes, but you left."

I hugged him. "I never left, I'm still here." I reassured him.

He took hold of my hand. "Do you wanna leave?" He questioned.

I snuggled closer to him. "No."

His whole face lit up. His eyes started twinkling and his smile grew and grew. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We are a couple now, right" He said.

My face fell. I liked him a lot but I also liked Jeremy just as much. One didn't out way the other. That made it impossible to choose whom I liked more. Will was all I ever wanted since grade eight. Jeremy was new and exciting. He looked at me expectantly. His smile started to fade.

I finally spoke up. "I like you, but……………"

"You like Will more" he snapped. He started to get up and I grabbed his arm.

"I like you both." I answered nervously.

He looked like he had been slapped. "Both! You can't have us both! You have to choose me or him" he yelled. "What to do think your playing at" I felt like crying he had never yelled at me before and I did not like the feeling.

"Yeah well, if you had just given up when Will and I got together I never would have fallen for you." I exclaimed.

His face turned red. "Are you blaming this on me" He shouted. I hung my head.

"No." I muttered. He got out of bed; his hair was all messed up. He looked very sexy. "I'm sorry."

His stone features softened. "You have to choose Jessica. I can't wait around for you all my life. You have twenty four hours to decide or I'm moving on." I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath. I gasped.

"You can't do that." I cried. His kissed me forcefully. "I'm sick playing second fiddle to Will. You decide if that was our last kiss." Then he walked out of the room and I dissolved into tears.

TBC…

AN: LOL! An update, finally! To everyone who reviewed kindly a big thank you and a hug. Please review again, and if you haven't please do so! Dun dun dun dun…. who will Jess choose? Will or Jeremy? Review and tell me who you want her with, it will affect the outcome.


	42. Melissa

Melissa:

It had taken me all morning but I finally discovered a plan. Okay so maybe I'd seen it on a movie, but it was still my plan. I knew how to set up a romantic date. Just Conner and me. Time to put my plan in action. I located Conner at his desk, he was writing some kind of love poem for Elizabeth.

"Is that for your anniversary?" I asked startling him.

"Anniversary?" he replied covering the poem with his arm.

I nodded my head. "Yes. Elizabeth and your one month anniversary is today."

Conner chuckled. "I love that girl." He laughed. "Only she would come up with a one month anniversary." His face suddenly whitened. "Dam I have nothing planned." He stressed muttering to himself.

"I have an idea." I offered. He obviously had forgotten I was there since he jumped slightly when I spoke.

"Anything." He begged.

"Here's what you do." I instructed. I got Conner to write a note inviting Elizabeth to a romantic restaurant. Then I told him I'd deliver the note. Which I infact threw out. The rest of my plan was for later. Right now I was busy pouring purple hair dye in Elizabeth's shampoo.

TBC...


	43. Conner

Conner:

I waited impatiently for eight o'clock to arrive. Elizabeth and I were going to a fancy restaurant together. Melissa had told me Elizabeth was all up for it but I shouldn't mention it because she wants it to be an extra special surprise. It sounded a bit odd but I'd do anything none suicidal for Elizabeth. I was busy hanging with Jeremy and Will. Jeremy was snippy today. He blew up at everything I said. I decided to bring the subject to there relationships. Talking bout Liz always made me smile.

"So, how's Jessica?" I asked Will. Jeremy pounded the arm of the couch. I had forgotten he liked Jessica to. The guy should just buy some T-shirt that says I love Jessica. He was so obvious. "Trying to get in her life?" I continued.

Will laughed. "It's not her life I wanna get into man." Jeremy slowly looked at Will daring him to say more. I had a bad feeling about what Will meant.

"Well what then?" I added.

Will gave me a duh look. "I wanna get into her pants. The girls hot but all she does is YAP, YAP, and YAP. She is so annoying." I didn't respond. She was Elizabeth's best friend and twin sister. Even I didn't expect sex from Elizabeth. I told her I'd wait till she was ready. Will was only in it for sex. Jessica was too young anyway. Fifteen was not a good age.

Jeremy shot death glares at Will. "So you don't have any feelings for her at all?" he dared.

"Hell no." he responded. "The girl reminds me of a toilet. Once you use it. It's disgusting." Okay now he went too far. I was about to tell him to shut up when I saw Jeremy's fist connect with his face. Blood poured out of Will's nose. Like a hose you can't turn off. Jessica chose that moment to walk in. Here's what she saw:

Will was clutching his nose while Jeremy continued to pummel him. Her face went pale.

TBC…………….dun dun dun dun :P


	44. Jessica

Jessica:

"Stop!" I yelled attempting to pull Jeremy away from Will. But he was stronger than I was and he didn't budge. Will lunged at Jeremy and soon they were in a full out fight.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" I yelled frantically. They finally did. Jeremy had a scratch above his eye and Will's nose was swelling two times its real size. How could Jeremy do this? Conner helped Jeremy up as I tended to Will. I helped him clean up his cut.

"Jessica." Jeremy called touching my arm. "I didn't-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." I said forcefully. "And you should know that you just made my decision. Bye Jeremy." He stared at me in shock. Then he walked away. He looked like a wounded puppy. It was as if I had torn something out of him. I turned to the real wounded puppy, my Will. He was all that mattered now.

TBC………….

AN: First I must say a BIG thank you to my reviews. I got 6 reviews for one chapter cries I have never got so many before for just one chapter. I was started to give up on this story because I was only getting flames and I didn't think anyone was reading it. But now I have been re-encouraged. THANK YOU to ALL my readers! You rock!

About the fic:

What will happen between Liz and Conner? Will Melissa succeed in tearing them apart? What does the evil bitch have up her clever sleeve?

Is Jess REALLY with will now? Will Mr. Simmons just nail and bail and the poor girl?

Find out all this and more VERY soon!

Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.


	45. Chapter 45: Jeremy

Jeremy: 

I was in my room moping when Will's voice rang from the next room. He was on the phone with his lame ass friend Josh Randasiky, and didn't know I could hear him.

"Dude, I'm telling you, tonight's the night." He exclaimed. His friend obviously doubted what Will was telling him because he continued with: "Jessica and I, together in a hotel room...you think she's gonna say no?" He paused to listen to what his friend had to say. "I didn't tell her I booked the room yet, but it will all work out." Another pause. "Man, course I'm not serious bout her. She'll wake up alone."

My fists clenched, I was so angry. So maybe Jessica didn't like me, okay well hated me right now; I wasn't going to let that Will asshole hurt her. I needed a plan. A plan for her to see what a jerk he was. But what? Then it struck me. Not what…who. Who was the most devious person around? Someone who cared only about themselves and let nothing stop in their way?

Melissa. My very own sister.

TBC………….


	46. Chapter 46: Melissa

Melissa: 

"Hey sis you're looking especially pretty today. And wow your hair is just...wow."

I rolled my eyes as Jeremy entered the room. "What do YOU want?" Then I smirked. "Well, besides Jessica. I don't know what you see in that girl. Will's right to drop her."

"I want your help." Now I knew something was up. If I'd said that very thing to him this morning he would have killed me.

I fluffed my hair importantly. "Oh really, how so?"

"To break Will and Jessica up." He snarled.

I laughed. "Brother Dearest, that is the easiest thing in the world. I've been doing much worse since I was two."

He clenched his fists at his sides. "Well how do I do it?"

I cleared my throat. "Simply get Will talking about his dislike for Jessica and tape-record it. Now would you excuse yourself, I have my own couple to brake up."

He nodded his head thoughtfully and walked out of the room. I went back to choosing the perfect dress for Conner and my date. Okay, so his and Elizabeth's date, but Liz didn't know about it. I would show up in her place, explain that she hadn't wanted to come. And by the end of the night Conner would be so helplessly in love with me he wouldn't care if I'd had lied.

Dam I'm good.

TBC………


	47. Chapter 47: Will

Will: 

"Hey man." Jeremy said entering my room. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to break your noise."

I studied the guy's face. He didn't look at all apologetic, and when he mentioned the nose bit it looked as if he was containing laughter.

"No problem dude." I decided it was better to get on the guy's good side; after all he was the only threat to Jessica and me. I almost laughed. It wouldn't be Jessica and me for long.

He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up against the doorframe. "I just wanted to know if what you said about Jessica and the hotel was true. Because you know if it works, let me know. It must mean she's easy."

I grinned. So the guy had been planning the same thing as I. But why had he seemed so mad? I shoved the thought out of my head. I LOVED bragging about my conquests. "Oh it will work. I'm going to sleep with her and dump her. They might as well name her Easy Jessie." I chuckled. Jeremy shot me a tight- lipped smile then walked out of the room.

That guy got weirder every day...

TBC……………..


	48. Chapter 48: Jeremy

Jeremy

I brought the tape recorder out of my pocket, smiling. Jessica didn't know it yet but I was her hero. I found her sitting on the porch outside, talking to Liz.

"Hey Jeremy." Elizabeth said cheerfully.

I nodded in her direction. I really didn't want to play the tape with Elizabeth around, but she deserved to know what a jerk Will was also. Plus, I had a feeling that if Elizabeth weren't there Jessica would have taken off.

I moved to sit on the porch with her. "I uh, got something for you to listen to." I slowly pressed play. Will's voice filled my ears.

"Oh it will work. I'm going to sleep with her then dump her. They might as well name her Easy Jessie."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and Jessica turned white. She sat there in shock for the longest time. It all happened so fast. I saw a tear trickle down her face, and then she was running into the house with Elizabeth hot on her heels.

That was not supposed to happen. I had done her a favor. Slowly my shoulders slumped, and I hung my head. She must have REALLY liked Jeremy.

I felt like crying myself.

TBC………………….

AN: WOW! Kisses and hugs to ALL my readers! Gosh thanks for the reviews! I got another six for ONE chapter. (Jumps up and down for joy then clears throat and composers herself) I really must thank you all, you are the only reason this story is continued. If the reviews stopped coming or dwindeled I would stop this fic. Thanks for your support. I hope you enjoyed my update and that it was worth the wait.


	49. Chapter 49: Conner

Conner: 

I was waiting out on the porch for Sandra next to the limousine and a broken tape recorder. She was supposed to meet me here; we were going to La Bergen for our one-month anniversary.

I caught a flash of red and realized that she was hurrying over now. But when I turned to meet her I was face to face with Melissa.

Melissa laughed nervously. "You were supposed to meet Liz at La Bergen, remember?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That's what my note said, but it was really a surprise. She and I were going to drive there in the limousine I rented. And why do you care?"

Melissa gulped, and her eye widened. "Oh." She whispered. (Melissa: I knew I couldn't pull off my plan now. Not when Conner could easily go and talk to Elizabeth inside.)

Melissa laughed uneasily. "I'll go tell Liz. You see...uh...Jess is in a bad way, and Liz wanted to be there for her sister, and with you meeting her there, she thought she had more time to... her."

Conner nodded. "Yes well the limousine was a load of money. So I think she and I will drive there together."

Melissa wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I'll go get her then."

TBC……..

AN: Is Melissa's plan foiled? Or will she have her way with Elizabeth's man?

Will Jessica every forgive Jeremy?

All this and more coming soon.

Please review!


End file.
